John Torque (Vigilante 8)
John Torque is one of the main protagonists in Vigilante 8 series Plot John Torque is a failure gambler who lost a lot of money than he was taking in. It indicates that he owed money to some shady people, but lack of gambling skills. For unknown reasons why he joins vigilantes, but the most wanted coyote terrorist is Sid Burn. Probably because of the reward money. If this is a case, it didn't affect his friendship with Convoy. After the events of Vigilante 8, he captured Sid Burn and killed him inside inside his Jefferson (1965 Lincoln Continental)'s trunk and his Sid's reward money worth $100 million dollars to buy a new car: ThunderBolt (1974 Pontiac Firebird) to replace his Lincoln. Bought a new wardrobe and then gambled the rest of money away. 2 years later, during the events of Vigilante 8 Second Offense, bored out of his mind without the thrill of taking Coyote members down, he decided to become bounty hunter and decided to track down a notorious female weapon smuggler named Nina Loco that who drives the El Guerrero (1977 Chevrolet El Camino), turns out to be an old flame of Sid's. While on Loco's trail, John decided to pay a visit to his old mentor and was horrified to find Convoy and Houston's home burned to the ground and the two of them went missing. He immediately grabbed a few machine guns from Convoy's backyard and set off to search for them. Endings In his V8 ending, John takes Sid Burn's money and gambles it away at a roadside casino. He then reveals Sid Burn bound and gagged in the trunk of his car as he drives off to parts unknown. In his V8: 2nd Offense ending, he finally catches Nina Loco and heads to the nearest jailhouse to collect reward money. He opens his trunk, which shows Nina tied up, but John has a change of heart. Then he and Nina drive off together, the two falling in love with each other. In his V8: Arcade ending, John Torque defeats Boogie and uses his money to (assumedly) gamble in Vegas. Special Weapons In V8 ''and ''V8: Arcade, John's Special Weapon was the Bass Quake, a giant stereo mounted on the trunk that sent out a damaging shockwave. In V8: 2nd Offense, John's Special Weapon was the Wheel o' Fortune, a revolver like weapon that did moderate to high damage, depending on if the shot was supercharged (this happens randomly). Trivia *In Vigilante 8: Arcade, it's stated that John Torque's favorite car accessory are double deck poker cards. *According to an article on IGN, John Torque is considered a positive influence on African-American culture.﻿ Quotes ''Vigilante 8: *"''You ready to roll the dice, bro!" *"Bassquake!" *"Deuce!" *"You gambled and you lost, the house wins!" *"Somebody's dealing dirty cards! Shoot man, I should have bet on red!" ''2nd Offense: *"''The cards have been dealt!" *"Your luck's about to change!" *"Place your bet!" *"Snake eyes!" *"Always bet on black!" *"Easy come, easy go." *"I won't be taking that to the bank." *"Shoot! This has got to be fixed!" *"This ain't bingo, chump." *"You should learn when to fold!" *"The odds were against you fool!" Arcade *"Ah yeah, place your bets, scumbags!" *"Torque's the name and action's the game!" *"Hmm, time to double down, brother!" *"Bass Quake!" *"Augh! ''(Cough)" *"''Augh! Come on! Tilt!" *"Ka-ching! Haha!" *"Yeah! Crank it up!" *"Haha! Luck of the draw, my man!" *"Yeah, huh, game over." Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Vigilante Category:Heroic Mercenaries Category:Male Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Successful Category:Related to Villain